5 Things You Didn't Know About
by The 11th Doctor's Mermaid Sam
Summary: 5 Things You Didn't know About The Main Characters.
1. Elizabeth Weir

_**I Do Not Own Any Of The Known Characters Mentioned. It All Belongs To MGM Or Whoever Owns Stargate Atlantis.**_

**5 Things You Didn't Know About ........**

**Elizabeth Weir**

She couldn't help her dad, who had died in a terrorist bombing so she had become a negotiator.

She didn't regret leaving Earth, even if she got killed because of leaving it. She may miss it but she would never regret it.

She didn't hate the people in the military. Just the guns.

When she was nervous, she clicked her fingernails.

She never told anyone, but she loved chocolate


	2. John Sheppard

**John Sheppard**

He loved his mother. She had never cared about what he could or should be. So when she died, he was devastated.

He hated his father. He hadn't seen him as his own person who had emotions and needs and wants. So when he died, he wasn't really sad, just upset.

He saw his mother die. In a car crash in which he was the only survivor. But he saw her ascend.

Some times when things were really bad on Atlantis, he really wished he hadn't sat in the ancient chair, and had just carried n with his aimless life.

He loved his team, loved running with Ronon, loved sparring with Teyla, loved verbal sparring matches with Rodney, he had loved joking around with Aiden, he had loved talking to Elizabeth. But overall he loved how his team stuck together though thick and thin.


	3. Meredith Rodney McKay

**Rodney McKay**

He actually like his first name when he was young because his father much preferred girls to boys, so when his father was happy or drunk, he would mistake him for a girl because of his name and he would hug and smile at him.

Sometimes he hated being a genius, because it meant being ostracized.

He didn't let people get close to him because they always left him just when he got dependant and started to trust them. So he was shocked when he let himself get close to Sheppard because he was always more likely to leave because of all the trouble he attracted.

Sometimes he hated being on Sheppard's team, because it was always more likely that someone on the team would be injured or killed and he wouldn't be able to deal with it.

Once someone had told him a secret, and had asked him to keep it as a secret, he would never tell anybody that secret unless he was told he could by the person who had confided in him.


	4. Teyla Emmagen

**Teyla Emmagen**

She couldn't remember her mother, because she had been taken while she was very young.

She had been betrothed to a man the same age as her from the world called Serenisa. That had been until he was taken by the Wraith the night before their wedding.

She had felt an instant connection to Major (now Lieutenant Colonel) Sheppard, he smiled at her as if she was someone he could relate to. Secluded yet surrounded. Loved yet lonely.

She had been surprised when Major Sheppard asked her to teach him to spar with the Banto sticks. She had thought his people were slightly lazy and couldn't do much more than fire a weapon. Major Sheppard proved her wrong.

She loved Atlantis, and it felt as if she had lived there her whole life. She had her old life where she was constantly looked up to and was living under constant fear. Now she could live without the pressure of her people, and without the weight of the world on her shoulders. She could never have had this without the Atlantis Expedition.


	5. Carson Beckett

**5 Things You Didn't Know About ..... Carson Beckett**

Sometimes he hated having a large family, because he never got the sole attention from his parents. If he got talking to them, they were always worried about his younger sister, or his baby brother. Never him.

The first person he failed to save was his youngest sister. She died in a car accident because nobody got to her in time.

Sometimes he hates himself for not saving the people the people on Atlantis more often.

But then he looks at Sheppard's team, and smiles. Because he knows, without that team, the expedition would fall apart, so he delights in saving them.

His last thought before he died was that he was sorry.


	6. Ronon Dex

**Ronon Dex**

He loved his childhood. He considers it one of the best on Sateda.

He loves Sheppard for saving him.

He loves puzzles. Watching them and figuring them out.

He like the T.V. machine that Sheppard and McKay shows him, he'd never tell them, but he likes watching them struggle to explain something from their own home land, when they are so good in open combat.

As much as he misses his family on Sateda, he would miss his family in Atlantis more.


	7. Aiden Ford

**5 Things You Didn't Know About ...... Aiden Ford**

He loved his cousin like she was his sister when he was growing up. They did everything together. So when he got a classified position, he turned to her for advice on it.

He never knew his parents. He grew up with his grandparents. And he was glad because they understood him better than any parent could.

He didn't like what the enzyme was doing to him. He didn't like being irrational or being cold and secluded from his friend from Earth and Atlantis.

When there was a chance to shoot Sheppard, he would have. Because Sheppard replaced him with someone better, and stronger than he could ever be, and for that Aiden would have shot him. Luckily for both Aiden and Sheppard, that chance never came.

After Sheppard left him on that cruiser, he didn't really think he was going to be able to get off. So he wasn't surprised when he didn't.


	8. Jennifer Keller

**5 Things You Didn't Know About ..... Jennifer Keller**

She didn't really understand her father until her mother died. Then they had something to bond over.

She loved her father more than her mother. Because her father had supported her more than her mother had.

When she was younger she wanted to be a biologist. When she was told she couldn't be that, she turned to the next best thing.

She really preferred Ronon to Rodney. It's just that Ronon was too .... mysterious for her.

She loved making things. But she never did. She didn't have the time.


	9. Samantha Carter

**5 Things You Didn't Know About .... Samantha Carter**

She misses her old team. Cameron with his jokes. Daniel with his knowledge and smile. Teal'c with his 'indeed' and looking at her as if he could see her soul. Vala with her child – like curiosity. And Jack ......

When she looked at SGA1 she saw her team. John as Jack or Cameron. Teyla as herself, Rodney as Daniel and Ronon as Teal'c. But then she looks at them and see's them doing something that her team would never do, and realises that they aren't SG1.

She loves Rodney in the same way she loves Jack. But she would never act on it because he was finally happy and at home and if she did act on it, it would ruin it for him.

When she first read about the Wraith and how bad they truly were when she got to Atlantis, she had this really strong urge to cry and wish that she was back at the SGC and facing the Goa'uld again.

When she heard about Teyla's pregnancy with Kanaan, she really wished that it was her and someone else instead.


	10. Richard Woolsey

**5 Things You Didn't Know About .... Richard Woolsey**

He enjoyed helping the SGC when he could just to spite his bosses. He wasn't sure if the SGC saw it as help though.

Politics had always attracted his attention when he was younger. In French class, he sat at the back and instead of French he imagined the Politics of a case his father was trying to solve. He wasn't very surprised when he failed French.

He had always hate Sci – Fi. He was too logical to understand why it was happened to actually enjoy it.

He loved quizzes. Seeing how one part of the puzzle could help solve the other part and how that part couldn't be solved without this part.

He saw SGA1 as a puzzle. It took him a whole year to figure out that Sheppard and his team couldn't function without each other and after that point, he saw them as the outline of a 1000 piece puzzle. They kept the rest of the pieces together.


End file.
